1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fuel cell system equipped with a water treatment system, such as an ion exchange resin filter for a coolant water cycle or a pure water cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the electric conductivity of water in a fuel cell increases for example due to ion elution from components used in a coolant water cycle or a pure water cycle of the fuel cell system, there is the possibility of a short circuit or isolation disruption in the fuel cell. For this reason, some fuel cell systems are provided with a water treatment system such as an ion exchange resin filter in a coolant water cycle or a pure water cycle in order to maintain a low electric conductivity of coolant water and pure water in the fuel cell system.
In a related art of a fuel cell system, cooling pure water is circulated through a main pipe arrangement in a solid polymer fuel cell, passing through a heat exchanger for the purpose of cooling the solid polymer fuel cell. On the other hand, concurrently, cooling pure water stored in a main tank is circulated through a subordinate pipe arrangement in which is provided an ion removing filter for removing conductive ions from the cooling pure water, while always maintaining the concentration of conductive ions lower than a predetermined level.